


High Flying, Hard Landing

by Corbella0417



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel love, M/M, Sweet Fluff, air mattress, based off a prompt, just something short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the prompt:  "Imagine your OTP having to share an air mattress for the night. Person A is already in bed and comfortable, and Person B, very tired from the day, flops down on the other side, thus launching A into the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Flying, Hard Landing

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been fighting writer's block for awhile when this little beauty popped up last night. It gave me the chance to try my hand again and so far I think it went well. Give this short and sweet story a read! I bet you'll like it! 
> 
> Also I would like to thank my two awesome Beta's. My mom who isn't really into the fan fiction thing but still takes the time to read my stuff over when I ask her. And palominopup for reading it over as well and correcting all my mistakes. You two are awesome and really made me feel better about writing this one!

Dean shifted until he got into a somewhat comfortable position on the air mattress. It wasn't exactly an ideal place to sleep. He'd sure as hell would rather be sleeping in the real bed across the room than on this flimsy old thing. Especially since this was going to kill his back, but beggars can't be choosers. Especially since the hole in the roof decided that the bed needed to be washed. Mattress and all. 

Just as he was about to fall asleep he heard a loud bang and a small yelp of pain coming from the bathroom. Cracking an eye open, he sat up and looked in the bathroom doorway just in time to see Castiel bend over and rub at his toes. He was glaring at a large bottle of shampoo on the floor.

"Cas? What are you doing?" 

Castiel picked up the bottle and set it on the counter before looking grumpily over at Dean. "I was trying to find my toothbrush but I don't know where I put it." 

Dean rubbed his eyes and sighed tiredly before flopping back down on the bed. "Just use mine. It's by the sink." 

Dean didn't even need to see him to hear the bitchface. He's been hanging around Sam too much. 

"That is unsanitary Dean." 

The hunter had to count to three before he could respond without snapping. "Then you're out of luck. Just...come to bed. We'll look for it in the morning." 

Castiel stood there a moment longer before finally deciding to do what Dean said. He was exhausted anyway and they still had another day's worth of hunting before this case was finished. As he made his way towards the small air mattress, he flipped off the light and stripped. He was so tired, he was practically dead on his feet. 

Without thinking he dropped onto the soft cushion with all his weight, not realizing what would happen when he did. One moment he was looking at Dean's sleeping face and the next the bed was empty and the hunter was flipped into the air. He winced when he heard Dean's hard landing and the "Son of a bitch!" that followed. 

"Are you alright Dean?" 

"No, I'm not alright!" Dean yelled as he stood and flipped on the light. He was rubbing his already bruised side. "What the hell, Cas?!" 

Castiel looked at floor sadly. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that would happen. I should have been more careful." 

Dean cursed for another minute before he saw the look on the other man's face. Cas did look sorry and Dean found he didn't want to see that sad face on him anymore. 

"It's fine Cas, don't worry about it, okay? Let's just get some sleep." 

Castiel nodded and let Dean help him stand up from the bed. They fixed the sheets and straightened the bed before turning off the light, carefully crawling back in. 

Dean lay on his unbruised side and let Cas scoot closer, chest to chest as they cuddled. 

"I am very sorry, Dean. I didn't mean to hurt you." 

Dean kissed Cas' forehead before pulling him closer, his head resting on top of the other's. "I know you didn't, Cas. It was just an accident." 

Castiel was silent for a minute before he quietly said, "I love you, Dean." 

Dean smiled softly as he felt the other man's breathing even out. "Love you too, Cas."

**Author's Note:**

> As always leave a comment or kudo if you want. It makes me happy to when people like what I'm writing. Thanks for reading!


End file.
